Nikolai Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)
Nikolai Andromalius, 'is one of three protagonists of the future fanfiction, '"The Unsung Heroes". Nikolai is the sole and last remaining heir of house of Andromalius, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars and considered as one of the strongest beings in the World of DxD prior to the Great Cataclysm War. After being reawakened in the world of DxE, he was founded by his 2nd wife, Fayelith Andromalius in the Azerlisia Mountain, one of the two holy mountains in the East Zelmeria continent and near the Kingdom of Freljord, Currently he resides in the frontier/trading city of Fortuna, who currently living in the Kingdom of Freljord with his family in peace as a semi-active adventurer and merchant selling rare herbs, animal skins, pelts, and finally providing blacksmithing for weapon repairs. Appearance: Nikolai's appearance is that of a tall, well-postured early-mid aged man; showing medium-toned body built, with height of 6'2 ft. His most noticeable features are his medium-length, dark-violet hair, with some dark-violet bangs, complimented with slight spikiness of his hair and his piercing dark-violet eyes.. He also sports a low ponytail to compliment his fond over Shin-Kiwanian's culture. His other noticeable features are his usual cold, scary scowl/glare that gives anyone a chill down their spine. To add in the glare, he also has a large scar that start from his forehead that goes stretches to both of his eyes. He has a piercing, dark-violet eyes, and a unique, magic tattoo that surrounds his right hand, which it was carved with a swirling water patterned designs, covering the dragon’s body as it is wrapping around with his head devouring the fire at the top of his back palm. For his outfits, he wears an outfit of mix between Freljordian and traditional Shin-Kiwaninan garments/clothings. Firstly, he wears a dark blue-violet haori with blue linings, closed with a thick, black and red strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He then wears a black shirt with short sleeves with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. On his left shoulder, he wears a shoulder pad with fur linings. At the bottom, he wears a plain dark-blue pants kept closed with black belt wrapped around with dragon-shaped buckle at the belt. He then adored a black shoes with brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Nikolai is shown to be a cold, serious man, such as simply meeting the receptionist at the Adventurer's Guild for quest. Even when taking simple kind gestures from others, he only response with stern glare. In addition to his personality, his large scars that stretch over his eyes makes Nikolai appear to be an intimidating and cold person, which it caused him with poor social skills and carries a somewhat distant attitude. He's also a very quiet person, as he rarely speaks unless he wishes to, especially in battle. He scorns the use of science and technology to measure one's level and abilities, though he has shown he doesn't mind using it to train with his children. Despite his distant, cold persona, he is a caring and kind individual who would protect his family, whom he shares a close bond and cares for them deeply to the point where he would put himself in danger if his family can stay unharmed. He maintains his other persona to other people in mannered, but hostile behaviour. He is also reasonable to train individuals in strict, but humble way. For example, he would train others to brutal limits to keep them alive and be smart enough to know the enemies for advantages. Due to this unique charisma and noble action, he would attract friends who would respect him in mentor-figure way. One of his main parts of the personalities is his extreme hatred and resentment towards humans. During the Great Cataclysm War, he witness the brutal and cruel murder of his first wife, Seekvaira Andromalius and his children, which it was caused by the humans who betrayed the Supernatural World. Due to the tragedy, he become a ruthless, genocidal killer who exterminate humans in the most cold, inhumane cruelty. To this end, He would enter in a cold, calm-like berserker state to hunt any worthless humans down with leaving nothing to chance. He will not hesitate to put himself on killing more humans as he would face down tens of thousands of humans in an effort to kill as many as he can before they kill him. After the reborn world of DxE, his merciless slaughter continued for some time, earning him an infamous reputation as "The Scarlet Demon". It was demonstrated when he would quoted with such cold and resentful response like "Do you feel anything if you stepped on a pitiful worms?"or ruthlessly brutalized group of human adventurers to near death after the latter hit one of his children. His immense hatred towards human sterns from two places: to prevent the tragedy that took away his first family and to others, and finally to kill any worthless humans in his eyes. Despite his hatred for humans, he shown proper respect to those he deems worthy enough in his standards. Due to his particular standards, he believes one's actions define their existence. Due to this trait, he believes that those with great power have the ability to change the world, both with their actions, and how they perform lead to live their life to the fullest. Otherwise, he would personally end the life of those who would rather become a dishonorable and pitiable existence. His other defined traits are his composed, confident, battle-maniac personality he inherited from the House of Andromalius. Although he is calm, composed individual, he is shown to be prideful and confident about his strengths due to his clan's fighting belief where finding strong opponents to enjoy the moments would raise their very soul and existence to higher plane and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there he were to die by those stronger than him. When it comes to battle, he regularly maintains a facade of bold, coldness, backed up by his intelligence, fighting abilities, and his charisma, to make him look like a god of death by his peers. Deep inside, Nikolai does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of his comes from the guilt of believing that he couldn't save or protect his family and anyone who died in his watch, causing him to be in extreme self-loath, guilt, and punishment to himself. While Nikolai never says it, his 2nd wife, Fayelith noted that Nikolai actually wanted to ask for forgiveness for not able to protect his loved ones. History: (WIP's) TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Optimal Demonic Power: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Nikolai commented that the damages from the Great Cataclysm War with Malevolent God Melvazoa and his duel against Hiroaki took a considerable toll on his body that hasn't been recovered since thousands of years ago. Even with his Senjutsu meditation, he is still slowly recovering to his original strength, preventing him from using his demonic power to the fullest. Even without the full strength of his demonic power, he relies on a combination of skill and power to defeat most, if not some of the stronger, talented DxE combatants within the east continent of Zelmeria, despite the increased standard of Sacred Gear and Divine Power users compared to pre-Cataclysm War era. * Smelting '''(製錬, Seiren): During the time he was in the world of DxE, Nikolai retrained his demonic power from the beginning, slowly forging his Smelting, focusing on quality than quantity. Due to this feat, Nikolai command his demonic power with terrifying prowess and control. He use the swords to utilize his sword techniques with great versatilities. He can also able to imbue elemental attributes into his sword, which is mostly fire and lightning-based abilities. It could also use it to defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks with his swords, acting as shields. His powers deal significant damage to any opponent. This is because the injuries inflicted by his demonic aura cannot be healed via normal means. The demonic aura has similar characteristics to toxin, as its energy is able to kill organisms upon contact. '''Master Swordsman: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Nikolai retrained his house's swordsmanship by guidance of a renowned swordsman from Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa, who is the founder of a famous sword school, which combines the best elements of multiple Eastern sword styles. Under his guidance for two years, Nikolai continue to develop and invent more and more sword techniques, eventually completed his sword style, Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū and became famous for its swordplay by drawing a tie with the swordmaster himself. Due to this trait, Nikolai is still considered as one of the most powerful, master swordsman and martial artists, leaving a handful of opponents being able to fight him evenly. This feat was demonstrated as he utilizes his swordsmanship to cut down the DxE residents consisted of human warriors & magicians, demi-humans, demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts. This feat was further testified as Yuriphina Faye Pendragon, the First-Princess of Holy Kingdom of Albritainia, who is nicknamed as "Princess of the White Stars" and wielder of Divine Dividing in newly formed world of DxE, viewed Nikolai as a terrifying monster who has continue to perfected his swordsmanship to higher degree. * ''Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū (虚空陣 一刀流; lit. Empty Sky One Sword Style): ''This swordsmanship is founded by Nikolai Andromalius. He founded the school in order to compensate his loss of strength from the aftermaths of Great Cataclysm War back in DxD. The foundation of the swordsmanship was laid by a renowned swordsman from Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa, who is the founder of a famous sword school, which combines the best elements of multiple Eastern sword styles. He uses his newly-founded style with great speed and precision which emphasized in quick and precise slashes to various vital points and cut them into pieces without even noticing. This style is also suited for armored opponents, capable of aiming at the faintest spots and weaknesses in them to cut through. Immense Combat Skills: One of his most dangerous attribute is his immense combat techniques and abilities. Despite being physically weaker than supernatural beings, Nikolai has shown great skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against Ultimate-Class to God-Class beings back in the world of DxD. After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Nikolai continues to polish his combat skills and accumulated experiences from various battles, resulting in having immense skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against powerful, mythical beings despite his loss of strength after the Great War. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to hunt down a Mythril-Class monsters and demonic beasts on his own during his time as Adventurer. Master Technician: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Nikolai continues to polish his combat skills, techniques, and abilities from accumulating experiences from various battles, resulting in having immense skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against powerful, mythical beings despite his loss of strength after the Great War. Yuriphina noted that Nikolai is a one of the ultimate-level technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of his demonic powers and skills to dispatch enemies efficiently. During his fight with Yuriphina, Nikolai use his power of Smelting and magic skills in different ways to neutralize Yuriphina's attacks and easily corner her. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Master: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Nikolai retrained in the art of Senjutsu and Youjutsu in order to compensate for his lost strengths. As a result, Nikolai has a immense mastery over the arts with accumulated experiences from various battles he went on as Adventurer. He also developed several techniques based upon his practices and other knowledge from World of DxE during his travels. * Touki: Overtime, Nikolai became more well-versed in the arts, allowing him to use Touki to the considerable degree in terms of combat and medical uses. According to Enrico Strada, one of the strongest students in the Avalon Magic Knight Institute described to possess an overwhelming amount of Ki with versatile uses to his advantages. ** Using his ki, he can easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them. ** Use it to enhance his strength, speed, and toughness. ** After his training, Nikolai can also channel Touki into his swords to enhanced its offensive power when focusing a small amount at the edge of his blades to counter various Sacred Gear, Demonic Power, Divine Powers, and Magic attacks. And also able to remove very tough, thick, complex and powerful barriers and seals with ease by cutting it down. * Youjutsu & Dark Arts: Overtime, Nikolai became more well-versed in the arts, allowing to use various dark and demonic arts to create illusions and mirages to throw off his opponent, conjure protective circles, and finally, creating a slash that cut through the fabric of space and time. ** Dimension Blade: It is one of special dark arts technique that was developed by Nikolai's father and perfected by Nikolai during his training in the world of DxE. It is considered as both powerful and dangerous technique that should not be taken lightly. This technique utilizes by flattening out his hand with all fingers next to each other, leading no gaps between them. The hand is acted as a "sword", and slash towards the target. The theory behind the technique is that it allows the user to "suspend the space and time within the dimension", enabling them to go through all matter that cuts through all. Nikolai's father explained this technique is a like saw, moving back and forth between the fabric of space and times, and can only be used by those who possess the blood of Youkai. It can also used for defensive purpose, allowing them to pass through walls and nullify an enemy's attacks by suspending their body through the fabric of space and times. Master Swordsmith: Belonging to House of Andromalius, manufactures of close-ranged weapons. Nikolai has immense knowledge and expertise in swordsmithing in which he was highly praised as "Cultural Treasure of the Underworld" back in the world of DxD where some of his finest swords were sold in the billions. He is also an extraordinary master in refining metals and bringing out their deepest qualities due to his demonic power of Smelting. After reawakened in the world of DxE, Nikolai improved his skills having learned the various smithing and refining techniques within the Zelmeria Continent, gaining the knowledge to forge different kinds of swords such as holy swords and demon swords. He is also skilled in repairing other swords as he was trusted by well-known warriors and knights from various countries for repair. Equipment: Unterwelt: It is one of Nikolai's personal weapon he was received by a renowned swordmaster in the world of DxE and reforged according to his needs. Its overall appearance is a big, white cross. It is ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet, as it is seen to be at least a full head taller than Nikolai himself when it is placed on his back. He also puts his swords at the side of his hips when it is break apart from one another. On the hilt of this blade is a mix of Shin-Kiwaninan handle and crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is of the highest quality where it was forged from both of Nikolai's Smelting and remaining sword shards of Gram, the Demonic Emperor Sword. In the result, it has a white edge and a distinct violet-blade pattern that has the appearance of flames with a very strong sheen, and its shape is a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. It also releases a calm, but intense amount of demonic aura. Its attributes are dragon-slayer, and deadly bluish-flames. In result, it is capable of slicing and burning the opponent apart, and extreme durability, claiming that even if a dragon were to step on it, the blade would not bend a millimeter. It also has a function that allows the hilt to slide open and reveal a second hilt within. The first part of the blade has a grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Nikolai's forearm. The second part of the blade is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Nikolai's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a big, trench knife more than a sword. In his main sword styles, he uses two methods: * He attacks his opponent with his quick-draw sword techniques in swift and precise slashes. * He breaks the sword into two parts, capable of creating two-sword style and hand-to-hand combat moves together. Quotes: TBA Development & Trivia: * Nikolai's personality was inspired and based off from a list of protagonists. ** Giorno Giovanna, the protagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. ** Kratos, the prtagonist from God of War series. ** Gintoki Sakata from Gintama. * Nikolai's overall appearance is based off from a character named Habaki Sakagami, the main male protagonist from the visual novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura. The image used in the profile is edited by the author for story sakes... * Nikolai's weapons, skills, and abilities are inspired and based off from various mangas and video games. ** Zi yu's Smelting Aura from Feng Shen Ji ** The Legend of Heroes: Trails of the Cold Steel series. ** Touhou Fuhai's Hougetsu Jigentou from Rosario Vampire. * Nikolai's height is 193 cm. (6'3 feet). * Nikolai's hobbies are taking drinking teas & coffee, meditation, make unique magic weapons, and spending quality time with Elphilia and his harem. * Nikolai's favorite colors are red and blue. The colors represents his overall personality, where blue represents the meaning of "Confidence", "Wisdom", and "Truth", while red represents the meaning of "Determination" and "Strong Will", which it fit with his battle-maniac, intelligent, and yet charismatic personality. * Nikolai's ideal woman is a strong and independent girl. but still, has a modest side for him to tease. He also fancies girls with long hair with the softest qualities and can cook well. * According to his wife, Fayelith, Nikolai is the type of man who has overwhelming, manly and wild charm to make any girl his lover/wives through his charm and dominating techniques. Therefore, he is the dominating type. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:The Unsung Heroes